


纸片人的魅力

by zuibuchenghuan



Category: Chinese History RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuibuchenghuan/pseuds/zuibuchenghuan
Summary: 偶尔开个脑洞，毕竟大多数纸片人的特点就是假装复杂立体的脸谱化，所以恶搞气比较重。……见谅。提及人物：王衍、石勒、温峤、谢安、庾亮、苏峻、司马绍、桓温、郗超、王坦之、王猛、殷浩、钟会。并cue了一部十五年前的电视剧。





	纸片人的魅力

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道为什么lof上面就是发不出来。  
头一次走外链居然是这么没有营养的内容，惭愧。

偶尔开个脑洞，毕竟大多数纸片人的特点就是假装复杂立体的脸谱化，所以恶搞气比较重。

……几位，唐突了，对不住。  
.  
.  
1：王衍   
王夷甫如果是当代虚拟纸片人，靠颜值想必会很吃香。  
颜值高的人和其他人同框就会出衍生，有衍生就有人气。——所以对于王太尉而言最重要的是洗白问题。  
这方面可以强调他的行为都是为了家族存亡考虑，多描绘一些他与众人斡旋后独登高楼、流露忧郁之色的场面，观众会自然而然地想：啊，他是为了家族背负朝中骂名！如果写家中年轻气盛的子弟不满他的苟且作为(………………)前去慷慨控诉，再給他一个隐忍的侧脸，圈粉只需要一秒钟。  
结尾我没想好怎么洗，也许可以写成王衍自甘牺牲声名劝某人称帝以换得同行者的安全……  
我编不下去了，舞台还是留給衍生策划们。

2：温峤、谢安  
我觉得他们两位本来就像纸片人，自带满身苏点，甚至是不一样的苏。  
过。

3：庾亮  
庾元规本身人设也像纸片人，只需要稍微洗一下就行了。  
他的衍生可能会从苏峻排到司马绍(。)啊，救救孩子。

4：桓温  
桓大司马如果是当代虚拟纸片人，因为他本来就有人格魅力，外貌又颇有一点异域风情，感觉会和三国志系列的老曹形象相类，可以走霸总路线。(还是会感叹树犹如此的文艺霸总。  
女性方面炒个李势妹＋我见犹怜的隐含百合应该足够了，至于……

郗超：入幕之宾  
谢安：红玫瑰(？！)  
王坦之：政敌  
王猛：白玫瑰(？！)  
殷浩：竹马  
简文：……嗯……

他不是纸片人的时候已经是人生赢家，都是纸片人了多好写啊。  
果然是和老曹待遇相类的男人。

彩蛋：钟会  
钟会如果是当代虚拟纸片人……  
咦，他的tag里不都是吗？

.  
.   
灵感来源：一部十五年前据说在天涯爆红的武侠片。

**Author's Note:**

> 没有后续，欢迎捉虫。


End file.
